


Kitties

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [37]
Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Kenny and Butters find Kevin and Karen.
Series: Sluggy Series [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084





	Kitties

Kevin and Karen for some reason got to South Park after Griffin and Blanche were messing around and let them outside in the backyard. They took a train there. Kenny and Butters were both walking past them and helped them get home by shipping them in a cardboard box with wet food after they find out their homes by their chips. They then finally got back home, and Blanche and Griffin were grounded for 6 months.


End file.
